


Play along

by Kai_maaya



Category: EXO
Genre: Cute, Jongin is a little shit but not really, Jongin is the best, M/M, Sehun is a cutie, Sehun is shaking his head, Sehun's a damsel in distress but not exactly, douchebag did that to Sehun, jongin wants to see a black Chinese man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_maaya/pseuds/Kai_maaya
Summary: Sehun gets stood up. But maybe things are going to be better than what it was going to be.





	Play along

**Author's Note:**

> saw something on Pinterest! I liked it! I did it! If this story seems similar to another it is purely a coincidence. This is basically fluff man. With you know cute sekai. Hope you enjoy! Even if you didn't like it,leave a comment...I'm so lonely :') if you did like it then definitely leave a comment :') I'm still lonely. I'm a terrible person I shouldn't do this in a forward.....should do it like in the chapter, ain't nobody gonna read this part anyway.
> 
>  
> 
> And thankyou so much for the beautiful poster exotic4life_

The restaurant is filled with people chatting to themselves on various topics. At one corner a boy with onyx locks and fair complexion fiddles with his fingers as he squirms in his seat waiting for the other to arrive. It's been 40 minutes already but no sign of his apparently-supposed-to-be-date. 

Capturing his lower lip with his teeth he cranes his neck towards entrance of the lavish restaurant searching for any sign of his date. 

"Sir would you like to order?"a waitress in a smart posh uniform asks him offering a smile.

"Actually I'm waiting for someone, could I take some more time?" The male says as his eyes drift from the waitress to the door.

"Absolutely sir. We'll be at your service when you need" she bows her head and retreats to the kitchen.

Oh Sehun looks down to his lap wondering where in the world could his date possibly be. It's now about an hour for now. The waitress returned at irregular time intervals to ask him if he was ready to order but Sehun kept apologizing and asking for more time.

After a little while he was getting tired and he felt terrible just sitting there looking like a kicked puppy. Every time he accidentally locked gazes with another person in the restaurant a look of sympathy passes their expression but Sehun just smiles and turned away as he began to feel worse.

"Where is he? He probably stood me up. Oh god why did I agree to this?"Sehun muttered under his breath as he kept staring at the flower arrangement and cutlery on the table.

Finally deciding that he waited long enough. Sehun stood up to leave, as he side stepped to leave the table a hand held on to his wrist.  
Startled Sehun turned and was met with tan skin, plush lips curved into a warm smile and platinum blonde hair.

"Sorry babe, traffic was bloody bad and coach kept us late" the blonde boy said as he pulled Sehun close. Sehun was flabbergasted because he has never seen this boy before and he doesn't think he'd ever seen anyone this handsome.  
The sun kissed boy rapped and arm around his waist.

"My name is Jongin, just play along yeah? Because who ever stood you up is a fucking douche" he says whispered into Sehun's ear clearing his confusion.  
Jongin urged Sehun to sit down while taking a seat opposite to him. Sehun thought playing along wouldn't hurt anyways.

"Hi sorry about the abruptness of that I just thought that-"

"It's alright thank you by the way. I'm Sehun" he cut Jongin off offering him grateful smile.

"Well Sehun nice to meet you" Jongin said while smiling ear to ear.

After ordering two meals Jongin started a conversation that flowed into different topics, some totally unrelated to the other. At one point Jongin mentioned that he wanted to do the following things before he died  
1\. See a black Chinese man.  
2\. Know what colour mirrors are  
3\. Eat a burger that looks exactly like the one in T.V.  
4\. Throw a party with fake alcohol to see how many people act wasted.  
Needless to say Sehun had a lovely time with lots of laughs. Jongin seem to enjoy making Sehun smile and laugh and be happy in general.

"You know before now you liked someone ran over puppy and I thought someone as pretty as you shouldn't look like that and I was right you look beautiful smiling" Jongin smiled as blood rushed up to Sehun's cheeks making him laugh awkwardly.

"We should get going, it's already late" Sehun said as he stood up to leave and gestured Jongin to come.

"Yeah okay"

It was about 10:00 pm in the night and the two men were walking down the street talking about what ever came to their mind, Sehun answers every ridiculous question Jongin asks. 

"Do you think pigeons have feelings?" Jongin asked acting serious. Snorting out a laugh Sehun covered his mouth to stifle it but ended up failing miserably.

" haha um I don't know maybe?" Sehun shrugged as he tried to control the grin from spreading , his eyes shaped into crescents as he beams at Jongin.

"You say a lot of ridiculous things don't you Jongin?" Sehun asks as he looks over to Jongin who is displaying a sheepish smile,  
"Not to brag or anything but I don't even need alcohol to say stupid things and make bad decisions"

"Oh my sweet jumping baby pumpkins. You really do-" Sehun's breath hitches as his reply gets cut short. He seemed to be paralyzed as he stares ahead of him. Jongin detects the muted aura as he follows the dark haired boy's gaze up front where two figures appear. Squinting at the silhouettes he can tell one is really tall and the other not so much. He shifts his gaze back to Sehun who has a wavering gaze and a bitten bottom lip.

"Sehun-ah what's wrong?" Jongin inquired softly as fitted his hand with Sehun's. The said boy lowers his head bangs falling over his eyes as he turns and tugs Jongin's arm in a unvoiced "let's go"

"Hey look it's the pipsqueak"  
The tall guy exclaims. Jongin doesn't know who this guy is but he doesn't think it's one of Sehun's school friends.

"What're you doing here twink ?at this time?" The shorter guy with a gruff voice asks.

"Woah dude, I think our guessing is right maybe the twink really is a whore. Hey man how much did you pay for a piece of that?" The taller and apparently unintelligent one asks lips forming a dirty smirk.

"Yeah cmon spill. I'd like get a piece of that ass too" the short one adds.

Sehun's hands are clenched into fists as his gaze does not lift but you can see by the tightly locked jaw that he's having a hard time tolerating these guys.  
Finally looking up Sehun forces himself to calm down.

"I'm not a prostitute. I'm just going home so if you please let us mind our business we'll be on our way" he says smiling tightly as he grips on to Jongin's arm and he makes a move to leave.

"Not so fast, I mean we still didn't receive our service sooo..."

Jongin's patience was running very low at first he kept quite to see who these guys were to Sehun now that he knows there definitely not Sehun's buddies but a pair of dumb fucks, he has a craving to ram his fists into their faces.

"Leave us alone please" Sehun says stiffly as he tries to appear unaffected but you can see frustration and fear in his eyes. One of the douches, the taller douche to be more specific, grabs onto Sehun's arm as hauls him closer.

"Cmon pretty boy we'll pay double for your service" he smirks as he leans in to kiss Sehun. At that point Sehun struggles to get out of his grip while gritting his teeth ,he feels an strong arm pulling him, his back hitting a toned chest.

"Hey dipshits, haven't your parents taught y'all to respect?"Jongin calls out as his grasp on Sehun loosens and oversteps Sehun so he's behind Jongin now.

"Oh I almost didn't see you their dark guy since it's night and all" the shorter guy laughs.  
"Oh real mature of you. You guys should learn respect and manners, acting like fucking 7 year olds.I don't think it's legal to be this stupid"

"Why you-" the taller guy charged but is held back by the other.

"Wow I've got a piece of shit who gets riled up by one comment. Peachy" Jongin mocks.

"Okay you can pummel him" the shorter guy let's go as the taller punches Jongin aiming the face but of course Jongin dodges. What he couldn't dodge was the strike directed at his stomach. Stumbling backwards Jongin clutches his attacked area as he moves into punch the guy in the face-ooh that was a black eye. A few more punches and hits get thrown at each other. In a while Jongin has the other guy pinned to the ground.

"Run along while you can" Jongin mutters before he can release the guy a loud slap resonates through the air. Jongin turns to see the shorter guy clutching his cheek in obvious pain as Sehun looks like he just backhanded the guy in the face ,which he did, how the short guy got their? Wait when did that guy get behind Jongin?

"Fuck off I've had enough of your shit" Sehun pushes the guy with one arm and rushes over to Jongin who lets go of the guy whose pretty much beaten pretty bad. The guy and his friend scrambles away muttering curses and empty threats. 

"Jongin are you okay? Oh god you have a busted lip and a bruised cheek" Sehun says examining his face.

"Oh it's nothi-ow" Jongin palms his stomach area as his face contorts in pain.

"Oh god cmon my flat is like three blocks away. I'll treat you" Sehun puts Jongin's arm over his shoulder for support as Jongin presses onto Sehun's side.

After arriving at Sehun's comfy apartment. Jongin is settled on the couch as Sehun's retrieves the first aid kit. After Sehun returned he started cleaning up Jongin's face wounds. Slowly, gently swiping the cotton ball over the bloodied and wounded area as Jongin held a mini ice pack to his bruised cheek.

"Who were those guys?"

"Just some assholes at school who think their hotshots. I've told them to leave me alone countless times but as if they would listen." Sehun explains as he bandages Jongin's knuckles in concentration. Jongin thinks it's cute how Sehun does everything so carefully like he might hurt Jongin more.

"Ok bow I'll take a look at your stomach. Um...mind taking your shirt off?" Sehun asks, soft pink dusts his cheeks as he helps Jongin ease out of his white button down shirt. At first his eyes skim over the bare torso as he notices the lean and muscles and abs. Damn what does this guy do?

"Enjoying the view?" Jongin teases while Sehun flushes. Noting the red patch that is starting to form Sehun applies a cooling ointment on the bruise and draws the bandages around Jongin's midsection. While tying he accidentally ties it a bit tightly which results Jongin grunting in pain.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to" Sehun says under his breath.

"It's alright" Jongin smiles.

"You didn't have to do that you know. If we just walked away this wouldn't have happened "

"And let that asshole be disrespectful like that? No way maybe punching him was not necessary but he needed something"Jongin says and winces hand resting on his stomach.

"See your hurt and I don't want that"

"I told you Sehun-ah ,not to brag but I don't need any alcohol to make bad decisions" Jongin smiles playfully trying to joke. Sehun laughs at that as he smiles at Jongin in his kneeling position beside the couch.

"See that's the smile I want to see. You look prettier"

"Oh shut up and thanks I guess... for standing up for me"

After awhile Sehun suggests that Jongin rests on his bed. After a one and half a minute of protest Jongin obliged. Sehun helps Jongin to his bedroom.

"Does it hurt?" Sehun asks as he runs his fingers through Jongin's hair as the other boy closes his eyes in comfort.

"Will you kiss it, if it does?" He asks gaze locked on Sehun with soft eyes.

"Stop kidding and tell me" the younger whines as gentle swats Jongin arm. Jongin sits up slowly which Sehun strictly says no to but he does it anyway.

"Cmon please. One kiss?" Jongin pouts adorably pointing at his lips. Sehun almost coos at how adorable Jongin is acting.

"Hmmmm let me think about it...nope" Sehun jokingly shakes his head denying Jongin of his request.

"Please,at least on the cheek" Jongin now points at his bruised check with puppy eyes and pouty lips.

"Haha ok maybe one kiss on the cheek" Sehun smiles widely before leaning in to kiss his cheek but Jongin being sneaky as he is turns his head at the last moment and presses his lips onto Sehun's.

A startled noise leaves Sehun's throat as he freezes but slowly relaxes and kisses back. Jongin's raises his hand cup Sehun's face. Jongin's tongue brushes over Sehun's lower lip as he asks for permission which Sehun grants immediately. Jongin leaves no place in Sehun's cavity unexplored as he presses closer to deepen the kiss. When they finally part for air both of them take quick inhales and exhales.

"You...cheater" Sehun says between small breaths with no real spite in his words. But still smiles genuinely at Jongin who returned it.

"Hey sleep with me?... I mean like beside me not the other one I mean it's not that I don't want I mean you're gorgeous, breath taking even. I mean yeah I know we just met but I feel this pull of some sorts with you so I-" Jongin rambles on flustered and Sehun just watches him before keeping a finger to his lips

"Yeah I know what you mean. And yeah I don't mind sleeping next to you, I feel that pull thingy too"

"Oh okay. Okay, then cmon get cosy" Jongin moves and makes space for Sehun before snuggling under the sheets. Sehun offered him a pair of sweats and a t shirt and he also changed so there in proper sleeping attire.

"I can cuddle you right?" Jongin asks. Sehun can almost see Jongin's playful smile through the dark as they face each other.

"Yes. Yes you can" Sehun gives his consent stifling a laugh when he feels an arm circle his waist as he's turned over and his back is met with Jongin's chest. Sehun smiles contentedly as he feels Jongin nuzzles his neck. He doesn't know why but he feels like he can really trust Jongin and he feels safe otherwise he'd never let a man sleep on the same bed as he on the first night. At the end of the night Sehun didn't even remember the fact he got stood up. Screw that stupid date anyway.

 

(&)  
"Thanks for letting me stay yesterday" Jongin says as he fixes his shirt collar. Sehun had woken up earlier and dressed up in uniform to go to school as for Jongin he needs to head to his apartment to change to his uniform. They don't go to the same school so Sehun can't even offer extra clothes.

"You know I didn't mind" Sehun says as he packs his breakfast and because he thought Jongin might get hungry he made him a breakfast pack too.

"Then I hope you won't mind me asking this too." Jongin strides over to Sehun and takes his hands into his.

"Go out with me?"

"Huh?"

"Go out with me, like on a date" Jongin asks again hope glistening in his eyes.

"Okay. Yea I'll go on a date with you" Sehun agrees as his face breaks into a face splitting grin. Jongin mirrors his action and hugs him grabbing the food pack before rushing out the door yelling ' byeee gotta go!"

Sehun stands there smiling to himself because this was the best morning ever! The door opens again with Jongin rushing bank in 

" I almost forgot to do this" he says before pulls Sehun close to him by the waist and plants deep kiss before rushing off again yelling 'today at 7:00 I'll pick you up!'

 

Sehun smiles even more and shakes his head.

 

"Playing along really did me a huge favor"

 

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

So this was more of prompt thing I saw on Pinterest sometime back. And I thought I wanted to right the story. Sorry if it's bad but I really did have writing it :) I hope y'all liked it at least even a bit. 

IM LONELY!!! (Just putting it out there)

Vote or comment (I really love be those btw) :)

\- Maaya


End file.
